Chris Jennings
Christopher "Chris" Jennings (born 1944) was the identical twin brother of Tom Jennings. His younger sister was Amy. He was the great-grandson of Quentin and Jenny Collins, by their daughter, Lenore. Before 1968 Chris's first cousin was Joe Haskell, who described Chris as having always been a bright student, leaving Collinsport to go to school and study architecture, but then “something happened to him”. No one knew why, but he had a total personality change. He dropped out of college, alienated all his friends, and started going off to the mountains for weeks at a time. Then he disappeared and left Collinsport altogether, not even returning when his parents had died a few years earlier (627). What had actually happened was that a few weeks after his graduation from college and his 21st birthday, his family curse of lycanthropy became active and he transformed into a werewolf for the first time (676). Return to Collinsport Chris returned to investigate the death of his brother, being particularly interested in the bite marks on his throat. He also wanted to see his sister, who had been institutionalized at Windcliff following Tom's death. However, Chris could not commit to staying with her because he led the life of a drifter, always on the go, "making a living the best way I can" (627). He did not reveal that this mobile lifestyle was meant to protect his loved ones from his curse - he had previously attacked Sabrina Stuart, and although she survived the shock of his transformation had driven her insane. When he saw how fragile Amy had become, Chris made the decision to stay in Collinsport for her sake. Amy adored her brother, and his decision to stay greatly aided her recovery. As a werewolf, Chris killed Mr. Wells (632), a barmaid at the Blue Whale (640), Donna Friedlander (674), Charles Delaware Tate (922) and Bruno (976). Arrangement with Barnabas Barnabas Collins was the first person to figure out that Chris was a werewolf (675). Joe Haskell had also discovered Chris' secret, but the knowledge sent him insane and he was sent to a mental institution (658). Understanding all too well what it was like to be cursed, Barnabas took pity on Chris and arranged to lock him in the secret room of the Collins Family mausoleum on the nights of the full moon until he could find a better arrangement (676). As the attacks worsened, Barnabas travelled back in time to discover the source of Chris's condition. (700) In 1897, Barnabas learned that Quentin Collins had suffered from the same curse, and had inadvertantly passed it on to his descendants. Quentin's own werewolf curse was lifted when Charles Delaware Tate painted his portrait, but the curse was still mystically transmitted to his descendants. Chris, Tom, and Amy were revealed to be Quentin's great-grandchildren (their grandmother Lenore having been adopted by a local woman, Mrs Fillmore, and eventually bearing their mother). Since the curse affected the first-born male of every generation, Amy would never be affected by it. As Chris was the older of the twins, by seconds, he inherited it and Tom was spared. The ghost of Jenny Collins appeared to Chris and told him to find Quentin because he was the only one who could help him. He did find Quentin, who was still alive and young because of Tate's portrait. Dr. Julia Hoffman located Charles Delaware Tate, who was now nearly 100 years old. Tate refused to help at first, but Chris and Quentin paid him a visit and Chris forced him to paint his portrait. Chris' portrait was not magical (as Count Petofi had mystically infused Quentin's portrait with the power to transfer the curse to itself), and he killed Tate in his werewolf form (922). Sabrina eventually goes back to Chris and tell him that she no longer cares about what he is (943). Chris and Quentin meet in the woods, talking about their turns at the werewolf curse (962). The Leviathan Saga Bruno captured Chris Jennings and had the zombie of Sheriff Davenport chain him to a wall in a crypt and watch him. He was supposed to kill him when he turned into the werewolf, but Bruno changed his plans after Jeb Hawkes angered him. Bruno told Jeb that he had captured the werewolf and was holding him for Jeb to kill for himself, but took the silver bullets out of the gun and replaced them with regular bullets. Chris was injured as the werewolf, but not killed before chasing Jeb to the Old House where they struggled. Jeb passed out and Chris returned to his human form. Barnabas arrived, got rid of Chris and then took the credit for saving Jeb from the werewolf. Bruno kidnapped Sabrina to lure Chris into a trap. He later kidnapped Carolyn and locked her in a room where Chris was going through the transformation. Carolyn was saved by Roger Collins and Chris escaped through a window. Chris eventually killed Bruno in his werewolf form. Departure While Barnabas and Dr Hoffman were in Parallel Time, Chris took Amy Jennings and Sabrina Stuart away from Collinsport (1075). Final Fate In the Big Finish Productions audio drama The Enemy Within, it is established that Chris escaped the werewolf curse with the aid of 'gypsy magic'. Chris and Sabrina then married shortly after leaving Collinsport. However, an unexpected side-effect of the 'cure' caused the curse to transfer from Chris to Sabrina, and on the morning after the marriage Sabrina found she had been responsible for Chris' death. Background information and notes Chris Jennings' abrupt mid-storyline departure was due to actor Don Briscoe's leaving the series because of worsening health problems. Appearances 627, 631, 632, 638, 640, 642, 643, 649, 651, 654, 657, 658, 668, 670, 671, 673, 674, 675, 676, 677, 678, 681, 683, 684, 687, 689, 690, 692, 693, 695, 697, 698, 889, 897, 898, 903, 905, 909, 910, 912, 916, 918, 919/920/921, 943, 947, 959, 960, 962, 974, 975, 976, 977, 978Jennings, Chris Jennings, Chris Jennings, Chris